1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method of tracking a location. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method of tracking a location of a wireless terminal based on an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many different location-based services are provided for wireless terminals. The services include showing a map, offering a Global Positioning System (GPS) service, and providing a location tracing service around where the wireless terminal is located.
A GPS module is built in the wireless mobile terminal to measure the location of the wireless terminal, but its accuracy is not always sufficient. Thus, there is a need for a method of accurately tracking a location of a wireless terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.